


I'm Fine

by Faelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelin/pseuds/Faelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack is on the run from hunters when a bullet gets Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a little something because Teen Wolf is back on Monday!! :D

"I told you that trying to deal with these hunters was a bad idea!" Stiles yelled as he and the rest of their mixed pack ran away from the onslaught of hunter's arrows and wolfsbane bullets. Thankfully the hunters seemed to have terrible aim because no one had been hit so far.

"Shut up and run, Stiles!" Yelled Derek from somewhere to Stiles's left. He almost rolled his eyes, but stopped himself before you could know that rolling your eyes while running away in a forest full of people trying to kill you was not the best idea.

The pack's good luck didn't last long as a pained yell tore through the night sky and a body stumbled, falling on the ground. Scott was yelling Stiles's name as he doubled back and helped him to his feet. Clutching his bleeding arm, Stiles ignored as much of the pain as he could as his friend grabbed his uninjured limb. They ran towards where the others were at the tree line ahead of them. They only had a little ways to go before the hunters fell back, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that they were attempting to kill teenagers.

The duo made it outside the forest and were immediately crowded by concerned friends asking if he was okay and how bad it was. Stiles immediately waved them off with a flap of his hand and straightened himself up from his bent over position, panting ever since Scott let go of his bruising grip on his arm.

"I'm fine, the bullet went right through my arm. I just need to get to Deaton." He said through gritted teeth once everyone had quieted down.

Scott nodded from his place next to Stiles and said, "Yeah, I'll take you right now." He started walking towards Stiles's Jeep when the teenager called him back.

"Nah, I saw the way you were eyeing Allison. Go help patch her up, I can take myself." While it was true that Scott's eyes didn't leave Allison for long since they met up again, he wasn't going to ignore his best friend who was in much worse condition.

Scott was about to speak up and tell his friend that, but Derek spoke before he could even open his mouth. "I'll take him Deaton's. The rest of you can go help each other." He gave a look at Stiles, and nodded his head when Stiles dipped his head in agreement, face tight from pain.

With matters settled, everyone broke off into their respective groups, Derek and Stiles to the Jeep, Derek had tossed the keys to the Toyota to Isaac who everyone else had followed. He didn't really care where they went, he'd find out later once everyone had healed, or in the humans case, when they were bandaged up.

The ride to Deaton's would have been silent if Derek didn't have to hear Stiles's labored breaths. It wasn't that Stiles was dying, far from it actually. The bullet had gone through his arm and was bleeding profusely, but they would make it to Deaton's in time. Derek could tell though that it hurt Stiles more than he let on.

Without thinking too much about it, Derek removed his right hand from the steering wheel and placed it on the back of Stiles's neck. Stiles flinched slightly at the sudden pressure on his neck, but relaxed as Derek's veins turned black. Stiles let out a content sigh and passed a grateful glance over to Derek who still had his eyes on the road.

They reached the vet clinic soon after and Stiles almost whimpered at the loss of Derek's healing touch, but he sucked it up and walked in at his side, arm cuddled close to his chest.

Deaton seemed like he was expecting some sort of company like theirs because when they went into one of the examination rooms he already had all the supplies needed to tend to Stiles's wounds. There were other things among the supplies that weren't needed for Stiles's particular wound so it looked like he had prepared for anything. When Derek shot an inquisitive glance in his direction, Deaton held out his phone and simply stated, "Scott texted me." Figuring that meant Scott texted him before things went down and not after or else Deaton would know exactly what he needed, Derek nodded in affirmation.

With many grunts of pain and gasps of breath from Stiles, Deaton finished up on his arm and Stiles immediately shook it, trying to gain some feeling in his fingers. "Stop that, Stiles. Remember to come back here once a week so I can check how it's going, change the bandages at least once a day, and get some rest. You lost quite a bit of blood."

"Thanks, Deaton." Stiles said as he jumped off the table. He walked over to Derek and clapped his shoulder as he walked by and yelled behind him, "Come on, dude. You're driving."

Derek nodded his own silent thanks to the vet before following Stiles back to the Jeep. As soon as they got in, Derek started the car and Stiles turned on the radio. He ended up on some pop station and sang along loudly as well as off-pitch. Derek guessed it was an attempt to annoy him, but his face remained set in its stoic mask.

When they reached Stiles's house the young man unfolded himself from the car and walked to the door, leaving it open behind him as he walked into the house as a silent invitation. An invitation that was accepted as Derek locked the Jeep behind him.

Stiles was doing the motions of starting to prepare something to eat when Derek stopped him and ordered him to rest in the living room. Stiles huffed in annoyance and was about to retort that he could do whatever the hell he wanted in his own house, but paused at the concerned look that was peeking through Derek's cracking mask of indifference. Instead he shrugged and threw himself onto the couch. Reaching across the space between the table and the couch, he grabbed the remote off the table and searched through stations. With nothing else on, he ended up on Family Feud.

Derek emerged from the kitchen soon after with a steaming hot plate of chicken nuggets. When Stiles glanced at Derek with a smirk, he just shrugged. Stiles could see the corners of the werewolf's mouth turn up though so he dug into his meal with a smile on his face.

They both watched a couple episodes together, a little banter between them when really stupid answers were given to some questions. When Stiles started yawning, Derek turned off the TV and cleaned up the mess from the chicken nuggets. Stiles got the hint and went up into his room. By the time Derek got there the human had already changed into his pyjamas and had tucked himself into bed.

Derek was about to leave when Stiles's voice called him back. "Hey." Derek turned around and saw Stiles sitting up, hands picking awkwardly at the edge of his sheets. "You can stay here, if you want. Think of it as watching over with me with permission." He said, trying to get his anxiousness to disappear. "All of the other members of the pack are probably holed up together somewhere so they're fine. Stay with me." The _'so I'm not alone'_ part was left unsaid.

After a beat of silence, Derek shirked his leather jacket and shoes and went down to lay on the floor next to the bed when Stiles scoffed. "I'm not gonna make you sleep on the floor, dude. Sleep up here." Stiles had scooted over so there was some space for Derek. The wolf looked into his eyes, seeing nothing but kindness and sincerity, so he climbed into the bed.

If they woke up some hours later with them holding each other then that was their little secret that they'd talk about after they were done with the hunters.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](laheylayme.tumblr.com)


End file.
